


Me too.

by Addie_D_123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Brother Feels, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Wincest - Freeform, season 9 finale feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an idea I had about what could have happened between when Sam got Dean back to the bunker and when he started drinking. It makes me sad.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Me too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had about what could have happened between when Sam got Dean back to the bunker and when he started drinking. It makes me sad.

 

 

 

It was the first thing Sam did after he laid his brother out on his bed. It kicked in like a muscle memory.

Pain. Reach for the whiskey.

He pulled Dean’s night stand drawer so violently it came free of the track and spilled its contents across the floor. He didn’t mean to find it, but there it was. A worn white envelope. One that had been folded into thirds, and then in half. And he wouldn’t have opened it, except for the smudged writing that caught his eye. He took a swig of whiskey from the bottle as he slumped down the wall next to the bed and picked up the envelope. Under his trembling fingers was faded black ink scrawled in Dean’s meticulous print:

Sam

 

 

* * *

 

_Sam,_

_I know I’m not real good at “using my words” or whatever you call it. So I gave it my best shot. Writing this down is a lot easier for me than trying to just talk. So anyway here we go-_

_There was this one time. We were burning through Nevada on the way to that job in Moab, Utah. I remember it was Moab because every time you said it you smirked to yourself like something was funny. Stupid name for a town. Anyway…_

_It was the middle of the night and the sky was really clear. It was pretty cold but that good kind of cold that makes you feel like you just wanna take a deep breath and clean out your lungs with it. So we had all the windows down and the wind was whipping through the car and you were just grinning up at the stars. I remember they were so bright you looked like you had a spotlight on you, at least from where I was sitting. And, oh man Sammy your hair! It was blowing all over the place, it was like tropical storm Samantha._

_There was something in that exact moment, just got me laughing and I couldn’t stop. And when you looked over at me you were laughing back. Even with your mane all whipping in your eyes and making them tear down your face._

_You were trying to say something to me, well you did say something to me but I couldn’t hear you. The wind was too loud, howling and screaming through the desert. But whatever you said, it made you calm. You stopped laughing and just stared at me. I swear it looked like your eyes were glowing and shit through that tornado of hair. The scenery was flying past the window and my Baby was just eating up the road but you were really still. Like the eye of the storm._

_I remember thinking, I wonder if you could hear us laughing outside the car. Like if the reason I couldn’t hear you was because the wind was carrying our voices away across the desert. It was almost like in that moment, the road was a part of us and we were a part of it. I think that was the best I’ve ever felt in my entire life. Seriously. Just me and you and your stupid hair and the stars._

_So anyway I guess I just needed you to know that. And as far as that thing you were trying to tell me that night? Yeah I couldn’t hear you, but I think I figured it out. And I just wanted you to know._

_Me too._

 

_Dean_


End file.
